


Tangled Heart Strings- Sheith

by Gr43y



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Gay, LGBT, M/M, NSFW, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, SingerShiro, singerAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr43y/pseuds/Gr43y
Summary: SHIRO, a worldwide famous singer, for his birthday holds a contest where the winner will receive VIP tickets and backstage passes to one of his concerts. Such a dream wouldn't happen to some high schooler in Brownsville, Texas right?





	1. A Young Boy's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first writing on AO3  
> I'd just like to explain here and now that any song I use that I don't explicitly say is mine, is obviously not mine and I give credit to all the original writers and performs of this song. Voltron, American Idol, and all people/characters included in this fiction don't belong to me and credit is given to all creators and those own people. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejFCCSMBQ7g <\-- copy and paste this link for added enjoyment when the lyrics start

It was a sunny day, it was around noon when he was called in. Heart racing so face the young boy could barely hear the host tell him wear to stand once in front of the judges. Finally after walking what felt like a ten mile marathon, but was barely fifty yards the boy found himself standing right in front of American Idol judges, Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, and Randy Jackson. 

Paula smiled when she saw the small boy walk into the room, she could tell that the boy was very nervous. The women smiled kindly at him.

"Why hello deary, what's your name?" She asked him the boy jolted looking up at over at the lady 

"T-Takashi Shirogane, ma'am" He replied. Paula smiled happily at the boy's reply, giving a small chuckle at the child's adorable Japanese accent. 

"Well Takashi, how old are you and what song will you be singing?" She asked him. Takashi bit sightly at his lip taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before finally replying. 

"I-I'm thirteen years old and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote myself." He said giving a small proud smile. The judges looked at each other with surprise,

"Such a young age, and an original song?" Randy asked with interest. Takashi's smile widened at the expressions on the judges' faces. He nodded feeling his confedence grow slightly.

"Start whenever your ready then, Takashi." Simon said nodding slightly to Takashi. The Japanese boy took a few deep breaths as he fixed his old scratched up acoustic guitar. Before starting to sing;

 

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make-.."

"Stop stop, that's enough thank you" Simon said holding his hand up. Takashi felt his face go flustered as he immediately stopped his singing. The boy's hands moved twitching against each other in nervousness as he stared at the floor. Simon took a breath before he started

"Look, your young, and your voice is,,,ok, but it really isn't American Idol worthy It's gonna be a no for me." He told the boy. Takashi felt his body tense at the mans words feeling hot tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. The ravenette blinked quickly to keep the tears in. Paula gave a sad look as she watched the boy shake due to his struggle to keep his tears in.

"Well, I thought your voice was beautiful, and I loved your original song, I look forward to hearing more from you, it's a yes from me." She said, smiling when she saw the boy perk up. Takashi slowly looked over at Randy, as his answer would decide his fate. Randy took a breath hating to see the boy's crushed look. 

"Listen, I think you have an amazing voice, but you need a few more years to practice. Come back when your a little older and try again. But don't give up I see real potential in you, but for now, I'm really sorry but it's gonna have to be a no for me as well." He said. Takashi shook as he felt his heart shatter. He gave them a polite smile thanking them for their time before leaving as normally as he could, but the young boy couldn't keep from being some what stiff as he walked to his mother, Kikyo Shirogane. 

As soon as the boy felt his mother's arms wrap around him he collapsed and started sobbing into her chest apologizing over and over again. Kikyo frowned softly as she cradled her son close to her chest shushing him and telling him how proud of him she was in Japanese. 

"あなたの赤ちゃんを誇りに思ってイム。あなたは最善を尽くしたし、非常によくやった。イムので、あなたの誇りを超えて私の小さな太陽 (i'm proud of you baby.you did your best and you did very well. I'm so beyond proud of you my little sun)" The women told her crying child as she stood up and lifted him into her arms. 

"お願いだから。いくつかのスパイシーなマグロのロール Hm を取得行くことができます?わさびを真ん中に置くこともできます。あなたがそれを好きなだけの方法 (Come on. Lets go get some spicy tuna rolls Hm? We can even put wasabi in the middle. Just the way you like it)" She said as she walked the both of them towards the car. Little Takashi just shrugged sniffling as he buried his face in his mother's shoulder wiping tears and snot into the soft sleeve, trying to breath in the soft flowery scent of his mother that would calm him down. Kikyo helped her son into the passenger seat before getting into her car and driving home with him. 

\---

Once reaching home the mother and son duo walked inside where Takashi's younger siblings ran out into the living room to greet their brother a rang of expressions on their tiny faces. Twins Kuro and Kuron age 11 had looks of annoyance on their faces, 

"君が戻った時のことだ-待って涼を打つところだったタカシ大丈夫ですか? (It's about time you got back. I was about to hit Ryou in the- wait. Are you ok, Takashi?)" Kuro, the elder of the twins asked as he ran up to his brother once noticing the tear tracks stained on the oldest brother's face, Ryou who was only 7 ran to his mother, crying out 

" ママママクロは私に意地悪をされていました。しかし、私は空腹だとちょうど食べ物が欲しかった (Mommy mommy Kuro was being mean. But I'm just hungry and he wouldn't get me food)" The child cried as he tugged on the bottom of his mother's shirt. Kikyo just made a soft coo kneeling down to be eye level with her youngest son, 

"ああ、かわいそうな赤ちゃん。食べ物を取りに行こうか?私は隆のためのいくつかのスパイシーなマグロのロールを作る予定だった。ママを助けたい? (Oh you poor baby. Let's go get you some food huh? I was planning on making some spicy tuna rolls for Takashi. Wanna help mommy?)" She asked as she picked up her child settling him on her hip as she walked towards the kitchen leaving the other three brothers in the living room, Ryou's excited squeals trailing behind the two. 

"よしこぼすんだどうしたのですか。裁判官は何か言ったか?殺してやる(Alright spill it. What happened? Did those judges say something? I'll kill them)" Kuro said grasping and shaking his elder brother's shoulders. As his younger twin clung to Kuro's shirt nodding in agreement with the other. Takashi stood stiff, grey eyes wide as his brother shook him.

" ええと...私 (I. Uh...I)" the boy struggled to speak never getting a chance to say anything else, before Kuron, the younger twin said 

"何があったの?合格しましたか?叫ぶ前に言ってくれ (Well what happened?! Did you pass? Tell us before I scream)" Takashi looked at his brothers sitting on the couch, the twins following him and sitting on opposite sides of him. The eldest brother took a deep breath before shakily telling the twins what the judges had said. 

"本気ですか。！。！。！サイモンは愚かだと言わなければならなかったという言葉に耳を傾けるしないでください (ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?! dont listen to a word that Simon had to say he's stupid)" Kuro said, yellow eyes full of anger and resentment for the judges, specifically Simon. The child's comment caused a small smile to pass on the eldest brother's face as he reached a hand forward to ruffle the boy's hair, his other hand moving forward to do the same to Kuron, causing the two to let out twin squeals as they both scrambled away from the attack. The action caused Kuron to fall, who of which first started laughing, his brother's joining in before the young boy got angry and upset starting to cry. Already used to this sudden switch, Kuro shot up dashing to his younger twin holding him close shushing softly in his ear. Takashi sighed softly and stood walking to his small room in the house laying on his bed. The boy curled under his blanket as he finally allowed his thoughts to flow, hot tears falling down his face as the sounds of his family slowly lulling the sad boy to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please comment and give kudos it would truly mean a lot to me.


	2. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long time before an update I have been so busy with work and school and life lately, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

"Time is Slowly Tracing his face But strangely he feels at home in this place"

Takashi opened his eyes bringing down his ukulele once he played the last note, his stormy grey eyes looking up at the camera staring at it for a few moments before he moved forward switching off the camera. He sighed softly a small, tired smile spreading on his face. The 17 year old looked over at the clock on his bedside table seeing it read 2:03 AM, he knew he had school in the morning, but he found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep, leading him to update his YouTube channel instead. Even after his failed attempt at American Idol 4 years ago, Takashi couldn't find himself turning away from his songwriting, and from singing itself. Over the years the Japanese male found himself turning to social media to share what his mother called his "Gods given talent" to the world. And over that time he seemed to gather a following of his own, almost 70,000 people followed and believed in his voice and what he could do. It may have been considered small to some people, but Takashi was grateful for every single one of his subscribers. Takashi moved his laptop closer as he set on editing his video, before starting the long process to upload it.

\---

By the time the video was finally up and view-able for all the world to see the clock had hit 3:30 AM. With an exhausted sigh, the teen fell to the bed, already asleep before his head hit the pillows. 

\---

"SHIRO! SHIRO! SHIRO! SHIRO!"

That was his name, his name that the thousands of people in the crowd were chanting. His fans they were all his fans who had come to see him, see him preform and sing his songs on stage for them all. He felt the shiver of excitement go through all his veins and body as he pulled his guitar walking up to the microphone taken a deep breath in- 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AH SHIT!" Takashi screamed jolting up and falling off the bed at the sound of his alarm blaring beside him, the clock reading 7:00 AM, the Japanese male groaned as he got off the floor walking around his room to pull on his clothes for the day, it was a faded jeans, and a retro Marvel shirt kinda day. Once dressed, the ravenette walked out of his room banging on each of his brothers' doors to wake them.

"みんな上がって (alright, everybody up)!" he called as he walked down the hall starting on the breakfast smiling seeing his mother had already beaten him to it.

Takashi walked over to his mother hugging her from behind kissing the top of her head

"グッドの母よ朝食の手伝いは必要(goodmorning mother, need any help with breakfast?)" Kikyo smiled up at her son patting at his shoulder 

"いや俺は大丈夫だ兄弟の準備をしてくれあなたは、どのくらいの戦い椋とくろんがあなたを与えるかを知っています(no I'm fine just go get your brothers ready for me ok? you know how much of a fight ryou and kuron will give you)" she said teasingly. Takashi gave a fake groan before giving her a sound of acknowledgement walking away to wake his brothers. Deciding to start with Ryou and leave Kuron to deal with his twin. the 17 year old walked to his 11 year old brother's room knocking on the door before opening it. 

"ok を起きろ起きろりょう、それは月曜日です。学校の時間 (ok wakey wakey Ryou, it's Monday. time for school)" Takashi said turning on the lights. Ryou, the youngest of the brothers groaned and turned his back to the eldest covering his face with the blankets. Takashi only rolled his eyes a small smile on his face as he pulled out clothes for his brother. He dropped the pair of light washed jeans and an alien shirt on his brothers bed, along with a pair of socks onto the others bed before heading to the door. Takashi paused at the door 

"オハイオ州の方法でお母さんは朝食のためのチョコレートチップパンケーキを作る。そして彼女は、最初のスタックで行う前にそこにいない誰が竹の棒を得ていると言った(oh by the way moms making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. and she said whoever isnt in there before shes done with the first stack is getting the bamboo stick)" he said before walking out the door laughing as he heard the tale tell sign of his brother scrambling to get up. Once Takashi got back to the kitchen he saw Kuro and Kuron both half asleep sitting at the table all ready to go. His mother was humming as she worked on the pancakes. Kikyo smiled over at her son before asking

"親愛なる、みんなの飲み物を得ることができます。バターシロップを引き出して、私のために彼の薬をくろん与える(Takashi dear, can you get everyone's drinks. pull out the butter syrup and give Kuron his medicine for me please?)" The women asked before flipping a ton of pancakes. 

"はい(yes ma'am)" Takashi said before turning to the fridge pulling out the tea, stick of butter and gallon of syrup. The ravenette set the items on the table before walking to the counter pulling out glasses for everyone dining at the table before grabbing the bag of Kuron's pills

"Kuro" Takashi called, said man looking over at his brother catching the bag the eldest tossed to him. Takashi turned his attention back to pouring glasses of tea for himself, his brothers and mother, replacing the tea once done. Ryou walked into the kitchen sitting in his seat as Takashi placed everyone's glasses in front of them just in time for Kikyo to set down the numerous massive stacks of freshly made chocolate pancakes. Everyone sat at their seats saying thanks for the meal before digging in. Breakfast went by quickly before Takashi found himself and his brothers being pushed out the door and onto the bus headed towards their school. 

\---

The bus ride went by quickly, as Takashi found himself falling asleep to the soft chatter of the other children, just as tired as him on the bus. Once they arrived to school Takashi woke and found him deep in thought at a vision from his dream continues to shove it's way into his focus, it was him, with this other man, they seemed happy, both playing guitar and singing with each other, the man had black hair, long and wild, paired with the most vibrant colored lilac-blue eyes he had ever seen. He didn't even know this man, but if there was one thing he knew, was that he was in love with this man. 

\---

Deep in thought Takashi walked off the bus, into the school, and through the hallways all the way to his class completely deep in thought, he didn't even notice that somebody was calling his name until he felt a small body jump onto his back

"Oof what the hell?!" Takashi called out in surprise, his only response being a laugh

"HhHHeeeEEYyYyyYy Takashi I've been calling your name for the last five minutes, whats happening man?" It was his best friend of, ever since he could remember, Matt. Takashi sighed and gave his friend a goofy smile,

"Yeah, sorry man, I fell asleep on the bus so I guess I'm still waking up." 

"Stay up all night watching 'things'" he said winking. Takashi felt his face go hot with the blood rushing to his face,

"Matthew Holt!, You know I didn't do that!" the Japanese male cried out extremely embarrassed as everyone in the classroom looked at the two of them. "I was up posting another video." The man continued, voice quieter now. Matt smiled 

"Is that so? I wanna see!" Matt said excitedly, if there was one person who was a bigger fan of Takashi's singing then his mom, it would be Matt. Takashi chuckled nervously "Go watch it on your phone then I know you have it on you." Takashi said going into his bag to pull out his homework for his class, even though the worksheet was only half done. Matt, had sat back at his desk right next to Takashi's face buried in his phone headphones in his ears. He knew that the other was watching his video, and while he loved singing he was still very self-conscious seeing others watch recordings of him sing, but on the other hand it warmed him to see the ones he care about enjoy something he himself made. It wasn't long until his teacher walked into the class, telling the students to sit down and start on the warm up. But the Japanese male couldn't find himself to do as she had instructed as he found himself lost once more at the thought of those lilac-blue eyes. 

\---

Time seemed to fly by quickly class after class, day after day passed and before Takashi knew it it had been two months since he had posted on his YouTube channel, there were a few comments of concern on his social media that Matt made for him, and Takashi was glad that some of his older followers had let the newer ones know that he tended to post randomly like that, some times he'd be really inspired and post song after song, and other times, it was only one or two songs a year. At the moment he was on his bed working on a project with Matt when his phone ring. Leaning over, grabbing his phone to check to see who was calling him, he didn't regonize the number, and while most people would just let that go to voice mail, Takashi answered the phone 

"Hello?" Takashi greeted awkwardly waiting for some person with an Indian accent to start speaking about him having to pay money for one thing or another. But to his surprise, a soft, yet somehow still comanding female's voice came through the speaker. 

"Hello, I am looking for the owner of the YouTube channel, 'SHIRO_SINGS', could I speak to a Mr. Takashi Shirogane?" The woman spoke British accent strong in her voice.

"Uhh-" Takashi started trailing off unsure of how to reply, why was some random British woman asking to speak to him, and why did she mention his YouTube channel? Takashi didn't notice he had zoned out deep in thought until he heard his name being called, snapping him out of his dazed state.

"-Iogane, Mr. Shirogane! Are you still with me?" The woman spoke, Takashi felt himself flush lightly out of embarrassment.

"Huh, uh yeah yeah I'm here and yeah your talking with Mr. Shirogane, but you can just call me Takashi." He said hearing his voice crack, causing his blush to grow even darker. He covered his face and cleared his throat, Matt was dying of laughter next to him, causing the Japanese male to glare halfheartedly at his dying friend. Either the lady didn't notice the crack or decided to spare him as she continued as if nothing happened,  
"I am Allura Altea from Altean Entertainment, I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to my office and speak about signing a record deal with us." The woman, Allura purposed. Takashi felt his eyes pop out of his head, and his jaw popping from how fast it dropped. Matt stopped laughing at the sight of his friend's expression, the Italian leaning closer hoping to catch some of the other side of the conversation wanting to know what caused such an expression. 

Takashi couldn't believe his ears, was this lady really from a record company, and did she really want to sign a deal with him? Him, out of all people? Excitement filled the male's body as he finally got his mouth to work,

"Y-yes I would love that when would you like to meet, Ms. Altea?" He asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, succeeding to some degree. 

"Is Friday, the 12th at 5 PM a good time?" Allura asked, Takashi looked over at his calender to check if he was free that day, it was Monday, the 1st, that meant the meeting would be about two weeks away, and he didn't seem to have anything happening that day. He didn't even have a shift that day so that's good, the Japanese, smiled widely replying

"Yes that will work perfectly, I get out of school at 2:30 so I'll be there." He said more excitement leaking into his voice. 

"Great, I look forward to meeting with you Mr. Takashi. Have a good day, goodbye." Takashi could hear the smile in the other's voice, bidding goodbye the two hung up. After setting his phone, Takashi looked up to see Matt staring at him with wide curious eyes, Takashi tilted his head to the side raising a brow making the infamous Shirogane head tilt before asking,

"What?". Matt practically burst out with questions,

"Who was that?! Did you just get asked out on a date?! Oh you did didn't you!?! Who's the lucky gal? Or, guy? Oh I bet it was that one football player that keeps eyeing you." Matt rambled, which was very typical for a Holt, Takashi just smiled sheepishly letting the other ask all his questions before finally responding.

"Haha, no I wasn't asked out on a date, and besides that football player does, not, like me, he's straight, and, has a girlfriend Matt. I got a call from some lady from Altean Entertainment, wanting to sign a record deal with me." The ravenette explained causing the Italian to make the same face he had made only moments ago when he to first heard the news. 

"Wait, are you being serious!?!?!" Matt cried out tackling Takashi, causing them to fall off the bed and burst out laughing. After they calmed from their laughter fit Takashi coughed and replied, a goofy grin on his face,

"Hah, yep I'm being serious, I am meeting her the 12th at 5." He said. Matt hugged his friend tightly,

"ARRRRRGH I'm so proud of you!!" The Italian cried out before scrambling off struggling to push his friend up, "Hurry, you should go tell your mother and brothers about the great news!" The man said, voice strained with the effort to hold his taller friend up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please comment and give kudos it would truly mean a lot to me.   
> P.S comments and kudos make me update faster


End file.
